


A Day In The Life: Morning

by Ingonyama



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Dear Goddess this one's nothing but porn, Fluff, M/M, Marathon Sex, PWP, Short, WAFF, slice-of-life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingonyama/pseuds/Ingonyama
Summary: Bobby Drake and Hank McCoy have a healthy sex life. 'Healthy' meaning 'every chance they get'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one saved from Y!Gallery before it went boom. 
> 
> It was going to be part of a trilogy, but I don't think Part 2 exists anymore, and there never was a Part 3. However, I'm putting this one up anyway because it recieved VERY good feedback. 
> 
> If it continues to get good feedback, I might just rewrite Part 2 and maybe even finish it? Let me know.

The first fuck of the day started unexpectedly for Bobby Drake when he went down to the lab to get Hank McCoy up for breakfast. He loved kissing Hank awake; there was no moment as sweet to the Iceman as when the big blue hunk responded to his kiss, massive shaggy arms going around him and pulling him close. This morning, not only was he embraced by those arms, but trapped in them, T-Shirt and jeans shredded by the Beast's massive hands as he pulled him into bed with him and sat him firmly atop that massive, blue-black, precum-oozing erection. Always one who could take a hint, Bobby did the work for his lover, working himself up and down Hank's rampant erection as the gentle blue giant groaned and growled his way to his first load, whispering Bobby's name hoarsely as he came. Feeling Hank's load wash over his prostate while his name was spoken in such urgent tones made Bobby's head snap back, his lips open in a silent scream of ecstasy as his own hand brought him to release all over that gorgeous, furry chest. After chiding his lover gently for ruining his civilian clothes, Bobby felt around for his uniform trunks and boots and slid them back on, only doing a perfunctory job of cleanup. After all, the day had just started...

The second time that day was after breakfast. Scott, ever a stickler for a daily regimen of exercise, had programmed an all-new, all-different Danger Room session, and he wanted the whole team in there to try it out in pairs. Bobby and Hank were down a ways on the list, though, so they had about half an hour to kill. As soon as everyone was out of sight on one of the mansion's numerous sub-basement elevators, Hank had Bobby pinned up against the corridor wall, their trunks on the floor as he slid his massive shaft home a second time that day. Bobby wrapped his legs around Hank and moaned as he felt the huge balls slap his ass over and over again, working his inner muscles in such a way that Hank almost felt like his cock was being milked for its load. That time didn't take long, either...even though Bobby was still recovering from his first orgasm, it didn't stop Hank from whispering Bobby's name again and again as he flooded the Iceman's ass with seed for the second time that day. They kissed as they dressed, hotly, sloppily, and Bobby was never more grateful for his ice-form...it would hide his hard-on from Scott while he and Hank did their time in the Danger Room.

Bobby stayed hard all through the session...it wasn't like he had much choice. Every time he thought he'd gotten a handle on it, he'd catch a glimpse of his boyfriend's ass or package as he leapt through the air. Even though it was covered up by trunks (and, y'know, a life-or-death situation), it was still Hank, and seeing Hank made Bobby hard. Like Pavlov's dog, only with sex.

He finally got what he wanted after the session, when he led Hank on a merry chase through the mansion out onto the grounds. It was snowing, but the cold didn't bother Hank through his fur coat, and Bobby, being Bobby, loved cold weather. It was under the cover of a copse of trees that they had sex for the third time, Hank on his knees sucking Bobby's raging hardon while Bobby reached around and fingered that wonderful, muscular blue ass until Hank's wonderful mouth set him off.

Of course, when Hank got into 'bottom-mode,' he REALLY bottomed, and would never stop at just fingers. So the Beast crouched naked on all fours while Bobby got behind him, and started filling up his lover's ass until he could fit his whole fist in there. Hank LOVED being fisted...it always got him moaning like a whore in heat. And Bobby loved seeing him that way...so much that his cock sprang back to life a 4th time (his ability to control the water in his body may or may not have had something to do with this) and he was able to flip the Beast on his back and fuck his ass for the first time that day. Even after the fisting, it was wonderfully hot and tight in there, and watching Hank stroke himself to orgasm while being impaled by Bobby's cock was one of the best parts of Iceman's day.

Not that there weren't great ones to follow that day.

Bobby saw Hank again after lunch, cornering him in the library. Bobby had insisted that the Professor stock up on comics, sci-fi, and fantasy, and Charley was happy to do it when he realized it meant Bobby would actually spend time in there. Bobby did indeed spend a lot of time in the library, both for the new sections and because it meant Hank always knew where to find him. His five-dollar vocabulary rattling off something he thought he'd need in the Animal Science section, he met Bobby in that same section five minutes later, where Hank pinned him up against the shelves that held the books about big cats, and the two of them rutted like beasts until Bobby actually creamed his uniform trunks, having not had time to take them off.

Desperately in need of both a shower and laundry now, he took Hank's paw and led him to his living quarters, where they chucked their trunks in Bobby's washing machine before heading for the bathroom. The two of them were in the shower for about an hour, but strangely didn't do a whole lot of scrubbing. Instead, Bobby turned the water as hot as they could both stand it and sucked Hank back to hardness while the steam curled around them both, then pinned HIM to the wall and finger-fucked him a second time before his cock slid back home, stabbing Hank's prostate on the first try and making him roar/scream in ecstasy. For someone who loved to fuck as much as Hank, Bobby would never cease to be amazed at how having a cock in him could make him growl and groan with pleasure as they both shot their loads simultaneously.

Once the clothes were clean, they still needed to be dried. So Bobby threw them in his drier, then sat astride it, still naked, spreading his legs in a wanton invitation. Hank eagerly accepted it, pounding him atop the dryer as it got hotter and hotter, almost burning Bobby, but thrilling him all the more for it. Iceman may have loved cold weather, but hot temperatures turned him on almost as much..especially with Hank's cock pistoning in and out of him in a quick, staccato rhythm. Bobby loved taking in the sight of Hank, pushing his thighs open while his face was frozen in a grimace of ecstasy, his hips jackhammering away until he came again, his load coating Bobby's ass and the dryer beneath them.

After they cleaned up, Hank flopped facedown on Bobby's bed. His animal healing factor gave him the ability to marathon-fuck like no one else at the school (well, except maybe Logan), but even he had his limits. Bobby sat down beside him, and grabbed a brush from the bedside table.

He was in love with this man, he thought as he ran the brush through the Beast's thick, luxurious fur. He knew it was love for a lot of reasons...of course, the sex was fucking wonderful, but the feelings ran deeper. It didn't matter if they were fucking on top of a dryer or singing "Take Me Out To The Ball Game" off-key from the stands at the X-Men's bi-annual baseball game, he just loved being with him. They fought together, lived together, slept together (when they slept at all)...it was like those stories Bobby had read about some ancient Greek warriors. Only without togas. (too bad; Hank would look really sexy in a toga, especially if it meant Bobby could crawl under it and suck him off!)

His thoughts were interrupted by a snore, and he looked down and laughed to himself. Brushing out Hank's fur as he had been, he'd barely noticed that his big blue-pelted lover had fallen asleep.

OK, he could sleep too. Curling up beside Hank, Bobby wrapped his arms around that immense furry chest and closed his eyes. Their day was only half-over, he thought with a grin. And with any luck, the afternoon and evening would be just as much fun as the morning.


End file.
